Haruhi's Kinmotsu Suki
by Kumiko Noubunka-dono
Summary: Haruhi's forbidden love. Can Haruhi fall in love with a woman? Going past all her own morals and the word of the Host Club? A little OOC. R&R if you want.
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

Chapter 1: Haruhi And Takumi Meet

I looked in the mirror and shuddered, they were making me do this again. The blue flowing dress was itching my back and legs. The dress itself was beautiful, long and light with green and white flowers running across it. There wasn't a doubt in my mind, it was Kaoru and Hikaru's mother's design. I was already tripping over the high heeled shoes they made me wear. The heel was around two inches. They were white, and open-toed, with a small plastic white flower on the strap over my foot. As I was moving my bangs under the long brown haired wig, I called out to Kyoya who was standing outside the changing room.

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked.

"Tamaki wants you to enjoy the party as a girl," Kyoya said, as a matter of factly.

"Can't I ever do anything myself?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"We've already announced that Haruhi couldn't come, do to studying..." I prat fell into the mirror, hitting my head. Leaning against the mirror I called out.

"That is what I _should_ be doing, winter exams are soon."

"Don't be so boring," called out Hikaru. "Even studious commoners need to have fun."

"Damn rich bastards..." I mumbled under my breath. I pushed myself off of the mirror. "What party is this anyway?"

"Winter Party," said Honey-senpai, his voice ringing loudly. "Celebrating the new snowfall!"

"Yeah." said Mori-senpai in response.

"We have those?" I asked, as I turned away from the mirror.

"We have had one for every new snowfall for the past two years." said Kaoru.

I moved back the curtain and I felt everyones eyes on me. To them, I was the cutest thing to walk the earth. To me, I felt like an idiot. It wasn't cause I wasn't used to girls clothes, it was the fact that I was being dolled up for something I really didn't want to go to. But this was my life, as long as I was in the Host Club. I tried walking but tripped a few times. Kaoru and Hikaru set me down in a chair and put some make-up on my face. I heard a bust of two doors coming into the room.

"Is she ready?" asked Tamaki-sempai's voice. I turned around, and my eyes met his.

He blushed and mouthed "Kawaii". It's not that I don't mind his continuous compliments it's just...well...I wish he would say something else once in a while. Like, "Haruhi, you're so smart!" I would rather be remembered for something like that, than my looks. Guys would give me confessions, once a month but, I would just turn them down. I believed that you couldn't base an entire relationship over just looks.

"Do you have to put so much makeup on face like that?" I asked, as they put the final touches on my face.

"Kawaii!" said the twins in response. I stood up and faced Tamaki-senpai. He was pretty attractive tonight as well, but I wasn't about to say that to him. He had on a white tuxedo with a black bow tie and white shoes. His purple-ish eyes sparkled with the color of the tux, and I could tell he got his hair done. He took a step back when he saw me, and blushed a deep red.

"YOU'RE ADORABLE!" He exclaimed, as he ran to wrap his arms around me. The twins grabbed him before he laid a finger on me. "Let me go! Daddy wants to hug his daughter!"

"You'll mess up her makeup!" the twins yelled. They let go of Tamaki-senpai and headed toward me. They linked their arms with mine, and with distinguishable grins on their faces, started toward the party.

"What do you think you're doing!" yelled Tamaki-senpai. I just prepared myself for the normal fight over me. I sighed, and unlinked my arms from the twins.

"We're taking her to the party, of course." said Kaoru.

"It's only fair." said Hikaru. "She is wearing our mother's clothing designs."

"But... I wanted Haru-chan to come with _us_!" said Honey-senpai while, he was resting on Mori-senpai's on shoulders, in his usual spot.

Tamaki-senpai yelled about something, but I was paying more attention on what was going on outside of the doors. There were smiling couples entering the ballroom, through double doors. The boys had their arms tight around the girls, as if to protect them. Then my eyes caught a glimpse of a figure on the on dark hallway floor.

He was just sitting there, looking at the ground. He had one long leg was laying flat on the floor and the other long leg pulled up to his chest by his hand. He was wearing a black suit with a long tie that was tucked in. He had short, dark brown hair that covered his eyes. I was intrigued by this boy. I looked back at the Host Club, to make sure they weren't watching, and I went out into the hallway. I stopped right in front of him and he looked up.

He had that most curious blue eyes I had ever seen. They sparkled with a eire light, and they were glossed. He quickly wiped his eyes, with the back of his sleeve and looked at me again with a smile. His face features was soft, like a girl's and it was heart shaped. His smile sent a shiver down my spine.

"Are you alright," I asked him.

"I'm fine," He said. His was voice surprisingly high-pitched for a boy. It was light and airy. "I'm not really used to these things."

"Parties?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. My friends asked me to come but I felt a little awkward, when everyone else has a date but me." He paused, and then laughed. His laugh was sweet and musical. "I came out here contemplating whether I should go home or not."

I looked back into the room everyone was in to still hear arguing. The twins were mocking Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai was trying to calm him down while Kyoya and Mori-senpai just seemed to ignore them. They didn't even notice that I left.

"Well, I don't have a date either," I said. I guess I really said it for two reasons. One, this guy was obviously upset and needed to cheer up. Two, it was a chance to get away from the Host Club.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly," he said, waving me off. I couldn't believe my ears. Most guys would have jumped for a chance, but this guy… "I don't want to ruin your night with my troubles."

"It's alright," I said. "Really, my friends forced me to come here, too."

"Are you sure it's alright?" he asked. I could see in his eyes that he was really excited. I nodded and stepped aside as he stood up. He was shorter than I had expected him to be. He was just around my height. His clothes were baggy and loose fitting. "By the way miss, my name is Takumi."

"My name is Har..." I paused. If I had said my name, he would have known I was a part of the Host Club. And that I was a "guy". I dug deep into my mind for a name I had heard. "Har...har... Haruko."

"Wow, that's a pretty name." He held his hand out for me and I took it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Har-Har-Har-Haruko." He laughed again and I couldn't help but smile as well.

He opened the door to the ballroom and a light immediately flooded us. When we got our eyesight back, we were amazed. The dance floor was full of life. It had couples dancing, bright lights shining everywhere, and people laughing.Music was playing from an orchestra on the side of the room. It was a light and happy tune that was perfect for dancing.

I looked at Takumi. His eyes were looking around the room, watching everyone dancing.I couldn't help but smile.

"Feeling better?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled his sweet, feminine smile.

"Much better." He paused for a moment as the music changed from light and happy to a waltz. "Do you want to dance?"

"Uhh... sure. But I have to warnyou, I'm not so good at it."

"That's alright, I'll lead." He pulled me toward the dance floor.

I looked around and saw many guys and girls staring at us wide-eyed. He placed his hand right above my hip and took my right hand in his left. I put my arm on his shoulder. He slowly moved his foot forward and I cautiously moved mine back.

"Just follow me," he whispered in my ear. I could feel him tug at my body to turn, so I did. It was much easier now that I wasn't leading. With each step, I gained some more confidence.

"Do you go to Ouran Academy?" Takumi asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Funny, I've never seen you. Although, you do look familiar." We spun in a circle around the dance floor. It felt like I was flying instead of dancing. "So, where do you live?"

"Close to the school." I couldn't believe what I was saying. Everything was the truth I couldn't understand why I was telling him this.

"What grade are you in?" He dipped me and I yelped. "It's okay, I won't drop you."

"I'm a freshman."

"I'm a third year. What are you favorite subjects?"

"Why are asking me all of this?" he paused for a moment before letting go of my hip and twirling me.

"I think I should know more about my dance partner instead of the fact that she's cute. Don't you think that dance partners, or any partners for that matter, should know something about each other? You shouldn't depend everything on looks." I froze, but at the same time, my heart was

pounding. He pulled me closer. I caught his scent for the first time and was surprised that he smelled so good. I took another deep breath. "Some people are blessed with both good looks and wonderful personalities. I would like to see if you have both."

I couldn't help but smile. After he said that, I felt more comfortable. We started turning more, laughing and smiling. I was genuinely happy until he let go of my hip and spun me out. I laughed at this, but then I saw Tamaki-senpai standing at the entrance. His face was clearly of anger. He was red and about to blow. Before I could turn back to Takumi, Tamaki-senpai came up and took my outstretched hand. He pulled me out of Takumi's grasp and into his.

Takumi didn't burst out with anything. Instead, he chuckled. His chuckle was as light and sweet as his laugh.

"Forgive me," he said to both me and Tamaki-sempai. "I didn't know she was your date." He bowed to me and took my hand. "Until again, princess?" He kissed my hand, which made Tamaki-senpai flare up again. I watched Takumi walk right out of the ballroom, while Tamaki-senpai was still holding me. He hugged me close.

"I was so worried about you, Haruhi," he said silently so no one could hear my name. I took in a scent of Tamaki-senpi to discover it was nothing like Takumi's. I pinched Tamaki-senpi's arm so he would let me go.

"I'm going home," I said bluntly.

"But Haruhi..." said Tamaki-senpai. "We haven't even danced one song." I gave him an evil look as he cringed back. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his stupidity. That night, all my thoughts seemed to be on Takumi.

The next day, all of us were running around the Host Club room **to **get ready for our guests. Tamaki-senpai couldn't help but bump into me a few times. Every time he would he would ask the same thing.

"Haruhi, are you still mad at me?"

I would always tell him no, but he never believed me. While I was in the snack room getting the cakes for Honey-senpai, I heard the door open.

"Welcome" I called out, along with the other voices of the Host Club.

"I'm not here to be a guest today. I came to ask a favor." I heard a voice I recognized from last night.

"_Takumi!" _my mind rang out.

I quickly grabbed all of the snacks I needed and ran out of the room. But what I saw when I came out was something unexpected.

I looked at the face and, sure enough, it was the same feminine face I had danced with the night before. But he was in a girl's uniform. The puffy yellow dress with white cuffs and a white collar made him look so much like a girl, it was scary. My eyes wondered down to his chest, and there did they stop. I saw two fairly large bumps protruding out.

"_Breasts..." _I thought to myself. _"They are breasts..."_

"What kind of a favor?" asked Kyoya, seeming attentive to Takumi.

"I need you to find a girl," Takumi said. "She was with Tamaki-kun last night."

"Wait!" yelled Tamaki-senpai. A blush rose to his face as he stumbled backwards. "You're a girl!"

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind?" Takumi asked. I dropped the tray of snacks I was holding. The snacks crumbled to the floor and the tray broke into a million pieces.

"Haruhi, that is another 600,000 yen," said Kyoya. Instead of me freaking out like I would normally do, I apologized and started picking up the pieces of tray. My eyes never left the floor.

"Please, Kyoya," said Takumi. "If you know who she is, tell me about her. Or could you find me her information? She's a freshman named Haruko." Takumi pulled out a small bag from her pocket and tossed it to Kyoya. "I'll pay you."

"I'll do what I can," he said. Tamaki-senpai looked at Kyoya with eyes that said 'traitor.' "But I do have one question. Why?"

"I really don't know myself. She has left her mark on me and I want to know more." I looked up at her. Her head was down, but she was really sincere. "Please. If you find her, can you send her to class 3-D after the Host Club?"

With that, she turned and left the room. The door slammed behind her. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I was just staring at the door, wondering why.

Why was she asking for me? Why did she not tell me she was a girl? And why did this girl captivate my thoughts so well?

To be continued in Chapter 2: Takumi Nakamura, who is she?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHO**

**Much Love to my Beta-senpai! I'm sorry it took so long! My internet was broke! Damned AOL! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Takumi Nakamura, Who is She?

I just stared at the door, wondering and questioning who she really was? I got up from the floor with the pieces of the tray in my hand. I could still feel everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't have the nerve to look up from the ground. No one was speaking, including Tamaki-sempai or the twins. Then we all heard the slap of a folder. Everyone instantly knew it was Kyoya.

"What should we do, Dad?" asked Kyoya.

"Obviously we aren't going to put Haruhi in any trouble!" yelled Tamaki-senpai. "Now we'll devise a plan to keep Haruhi away from..."

"Who is she?" I asked, stopping Tamaki-senpai in his speech. "Kyoya-senpai, who is she?" Kyoya opened the folder again and sighed, reading from it.

"Takumi Nakamura," he began. "Sol heir to the Nakamura film industry."

"Don't they make porn?" asked Hikaru.

"They make everything." read Kyoya. "Erotica, foreign films, box office sellers." He paused and I could feel his gaze on me.

"Her grades are excellent. She has a 4.0 grade average. Beautiful looks and**--**" Kyoya stopped reading and made a noise with his throat, suggesting something was wrong.

"Go on," I said. I turned and looked at them for the first time in a while. What was strange about it was that they all seemed different now. Not the crazy, weird people from before. To me, they seemed to have changed into people I would normally never talk to. My mind went to the reason I was in the Host Club in the first place. The broken vase. Otherwise, I would have never talked to them, anyway.

"_What is happening to me?" _I thought. _"I've never thought this way before..."_

"Past relationships," continued Kyoya, which broke me away from my thoughts.

"They have those in a school file?" asked Kaoru.

"They keep records on everything here," answered Kyoya. "According to this, she has only had one boyfriend. She is supposed to be married to him in August of her senior year."

"So? What is so strange about that?" I asked.

"For starters, she has had three relationships altogether. The other two were girls." He slammed the folder shut and we all froze. "And she is going out with other people when she is arranged to be married."

"She's a lesbian?" asked the twins, completely ignoring the fact she had a fiancée. "And she likes Haruhi." They smiled and walked over to me. Their arms snaked around my shoulders, pinching my cheeks. "Haruhi has a lover!"

"NO!" yelled Tamaki-senpai. "Haruhi! You must never _ever_ go out with her. Do you understand?"

"I know that much already!"

"I think you should" a little voice from a bed. Honey-senpai poked his head out of the covers and looked at us. We all ran behind the couch, ducking our heads. "I was already awake." He moved the covers and sat up. His bunny was clinging to his arm, as if it had life of its own.

"Just to see what she wants," he explained. "Think about it Tama-chan. If she just wants to be friends with Haruhi, she could help her be cuter and girl-like."

I looked at Tamaki-senpai and saw his eyes wandering around, thinkingabout it. I thought it best not to ask him. I thought about us just being friends. It was strange of me to think of us as such, thinking about all of the flirting she did last night. I hated that, I had to admit. But she left a mark on me, too. She was but a ghostly figure, lingering in my mind. I had a craving to know more. She had left so much untouched. And those blue eyes were permanently engraved in my soul. Her scent was still clinging to me.

I just had to see her again. I closed my eyes and thought about hersmile. For some reason, I wanted to see her smiling in the school uniform.

"Haruhi?" called a voice, reminding me that I wasn't alone.

"Haruhiii!" two voices called, making melose the image of Takumi in my mind.

"Haruuu-chan!" called a young, baby voice that made me finally open my eyes.

All of the Host Club members were staring at me, waiting for something to escape my mouth. In truth, I didn't hear the question they asked in the first place.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go out with this girl?" asked Mori-senpai, his deep voice seeming to boom.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Just to see, of course."

"Then we have to make her super cute!" said Honey-senpai.

"No time for that," said Mori-senpai, turning around to point to the door.

There were already a few girls waiting outside. They pushed the door open and we welcomed them in. As usual, my designations lined up in chairs in front of me and started asking me questions. I tried to answer them as best as I could, but my mind kept wandering back to Takumi. I watched the girls that talked to me, but all I could comprehendwas that their lips were moving. I didn't hear any words.

_"Why am I thinking about her so much?"_ I thought. We couldn't have shared more than a few minutes together. It was something she said. What did she say?

"_Don't you think that a dance relationship, or any relationship for that matter, should be based on more than just looks?"_

"Haruhi-kun?" asked one of the girls. "Are you alright?"

"My mind is elsewhere, forgive me," I said.

"You missed a wonderful party last night," she said.

"Yeah! Do you remember that really cute girl that was with Takumi-senpai?" asked a different girl.

"You know Takumi?" I hoped. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"Not well, but I do know her," She said. "My elder brother is in her class. He says she spends most of her time reading alone."

"Reading?"

"Yes, poetry books."

"Poetry," I mused, smiling.

"Do you like poetry, Haruhi-kun?" asked another girl.

"Not really, but I think of it as a unique gift. If someone can take words and make them have rhythm, that's a true gift." I looked at them and smiled. They all were blushing and had dazed looks on their faces. I had done my job.

All of the girls left with smiles on their faces. They waved goodbye and left the room. I closed the door behind them. Before I could turn around, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai grabbed my hands, dragging me to the back of the music room. They pushed me in the changing room where a girl's school uniform was hanging on a rack.

"Tama-chan says you're supposed to wear that," said Honey-senpai.

"And hurry," said Mori-senpai.

I slipped on the dress as quickly as I could. As I stepped out of the changing room, Hikaru and Kaoru took my arms and lead me to a chair. They placed a wing on my head and adjusted it until it looked right. They put some lipstick on, along with a light blush.

"Now," I heard Tamaki-senpai say. I got up and looked at him. "We will be following you the whole way, so try not to be separated from us."

"Alright," I replied. "Where is the classroom?"

"Mori-senpai will show you," said Tamaki-senpi. "You look cuter than cute!"

I stayed silent. Mori-senpai went out of the room and shut the door behind us. We were a few steps down the hall before I heard the door open again.

"This way," came out of Mori-senpai. I followed him to a hallway that lead to the east building. We walked for a few more meters before I saw a figure looming ahead.

"Mori-senpai?" I said, looking to my side. He was gone.

I already knew who the figure was, so I couldn't back out now. I had to keep going. I stepped up my pace until I could fully recognize her.

I saw Takumi leaning up against the wall, her arms wrapped around one another. Her dark brownish hair was covering her eyes again. It looked like she was trying her hardest to stay awake.

My heart started pounding so badly that I had to stop walking. She heard my feet stop and looked up. Her blue eyes sparkled and stung at my soul. Her face lit up just by seeing me. A smile crept its way onto her face. I stared in utter wonder at her beauty. She could have been a princess that little children always read about. The beautiful princess that rules the kingdom with purekindness. She got off of the wall and walked towards me, her shoes making soft tapping.

"Hey," she said. It was like a wave had washed over me, coating me in sweet relief. "I have been looking for you all day."

"I've been doing the same," I said. That was the truth and I was happy to tell her so. "But you look much different in your school uniform. More lady-like."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she smiled, showing off her teeth. "So, are you free?"

"Free?"

"Let's get out of here. There's a coffee shop just a block from here. That is, if you don't mind walking." I was shocked. I thought about everyone following behind me and how they would react to this.

"But I can't go in my school uniform," I said, trying to think of an excuse.

"You think _I_ can? I always put clothes in my locker."

"What?"

"You might find this hard to believe," she said, obviously using sarcasm. "But I don't like dresses."

"That's why you dressed in a men's suit last night, right?" I asked. She looked at me kind of surprised and put on a tender smile.

"Actually, I borrowed that from a friend. I didn't want anyone to recognize me. I'm not one to go to those."

"People _did_recognize you, though. I heard some girls talking about you earlier." Takumi froze and blushed.

"Well, uh… Let's get going!"

She took my wrist and pulled me forward. I could hear the Host Club following close behind me. Soon enough down the hall, she didn't have to pull me. My feet started to move on their own, following Takumi's lead. She let go of my wrist. At the same time, I realized it was happening. It was almost as if she read my mind. I looked back at the Host Club. They all ducked behind a bush, watching us intently. I noticed Tamaki-senpai watching closer than anyone else. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into her.

"This is your locker?" I asked. Takumi was standing at a full length locker that was taller than she was. I looked and instead of a normal locker with the little lock, there was a pad with number keys on it. She reached up and started clicking numbers, making it make a beeping sound. She swung open the locker door.

"Yep," she said.

The locker was plain with very little decoration. There was a newspaper clipping titled "_Nakamura does it again!_", taped to the top of the inside door. It had a picture of a man who was holding a young girl. They were standing in front of a film lot. The young girl was smiling while holding a tulip. I had assumed that the picture was of Takumi and her father. Lower on the door was a picture of a woman with long black hair. Her hair was trailing down her back and ending at her hips. Her eyes were the same color and Takumi's. The same, beautiful blue.

"Who is this?" I asked, pointing to the picture of the woman. She looked back and smiled.

"My mom," she said, reaching in deep to the back of the locker.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. People tell me all the time that I look like her." Takumi pulled out a small duffle bag and dropped it on the ground. She closed the locker with a slam. "Well, dig in. Find something you like."

I unzipped the bag and there were many choices of clothing. Skirts, jeans, t-shirts, and many more variables. Takumi immediately reached in and pulled out a very short skirt, a pair of black jeans, and a black t-shirt. I shuffled around the bag some more and found jean shorts and a white t-shirt. I unfolded the t-shirt to seewriting on it. It said "I'm cuter than you" with a picture of a kitten.

"Where are we going to change?" I asked. But when I put down the shirt, I got my answer. Takumi was already unzipping her dress and sliding it down from her shoulders. "What are you doing!"

"I do this everyday," she said, without pausing from her undressing. I looked at the Host Club. They were all covering their eyes, except Hikaru and Kaoru. I saw them peeking a little."No one comes down this hallway at the end of school."

I looked back at her and saw her chest. Her breasts were a bit larger than I had thought. She was wearing a purple lace bra that had flowers curling around it. She slipped on the black shirt. She turned around to pick up the skirt. On the back of her shirt, it said "Hottie" and right below it "56" in pink letters. She slipped the skirt on under her school dress and then let it fall. The skirt was so short that it barely covered anything. I could see her purple lace panties under it. Takumi then pulled up the black pants underneath the skirt.

"Done. What do you think?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile. She looked much more normal in these clothes and, possibly, even more beautiful. "You're not changing?"

"Oh, well I..." I stuttered, starting to blush. I heard her chuckle. Takumi shoved her dress into the duffle bag.

Takumi walked to the class room right next to her locker and knocked on it three times. She jiggled the handle and it opened.

"You can change in here. I won't look, I promise."

"Thank you," I said. I stepped into the room and Takumi closed the door behind me.

"Try to hurry up," she laughed.

For once, I was looking forward to a normal day. I smiled at her, even though I was behind the door. As I slipped her shirt on, I couldn't stop myself from smelling it.

"_Just like her..." _I thought. But one thought was still lingering in my mind.

Was this a date?

To be continued in Chapter 3: Haruhi's and Takumi's coffee date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

**Much Love to my Beta-senpai!**

Chapter 3: Haruhi's and Takumi's coffee date.

I cracked opened the classroom door and looked at Takumi. She was leaning against the wall in the same manner as before. Onlynow she was reading a poetry book. I looked at the cover and saw it was by an American poet named Maya Angelou. Takumi's eyes seemed to light up as they glided across the page. I slipped back into the room, checking to make sure my dress was hanging up. I left a note to the janitor, saying to return it to the third music room. With a sigh, I opened the door the whole way and stepped out.

Takumi looked up at me and smiled. "You look cute." She took my hand and spun me around. I glanced in the direction of the Host Club, but they were gone. I was a bit worried.

"_What could they possibly be doing?"_ I thought.

"Areyou alright?" asked Takumi, looking in the same direction I was.

"I-I'm fine!" I stuttered, forcing a laugh. I began to walk down the hallway as quickly as I could. "Let's get going, Takumi-senpai."

"Senpai?" asked Takumi, confused by her choice of name suffix. That caused me stop. I turned back to her and she smiled. "You don't have to call me that." She walked up next to me. "Just Takumi will do."

After she said that, I felt a strange calmness. She walked ahead of me and I followed. I looked around for the Host Club, but they vanished. For some reason, that comforted me. Almost like a child, whose parents were out for an errand. I could do whatever I wanted and not get caught. As I turned my head back to look at Takumi, our eyes met. We both looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Were you looking at me?" asked Takumi, teasing.

"No," I said. "I was looking at a bird on the tree behind you."

"Yeah, right Haruko!"

She hit me in my arm and laughed. Then she ran away from me. To my surprise, I started chasing her. I didn't even remember changing my pace to a run. All that I knew was that I was smiling, laughing, and having fun. I chased her all the way from the school courtyard to the gate. We both took a breather and then I hit her on the back.

"Cheater!" she called out as I ran away from her.

"I wasn't cheating!" I yelled back. Slowing my pace, I sighed. "I never thought I would play this game again."

"What, tag? It's always fun to play, no matter how old you get," mused Takumi. She came up next to me and pushed on my back to get me to walk again.

"How often do you play this?" I asked. We started walking together like two best friends.

"A lot," she patted her stomach and laughed. "Itkeeps me fit."

Takumi all of a sudden got serious. I could see her facial expression change dramatically. "Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here with me?" She looked right into my eyes and stared, not even looking where she was going.

_"Why am I here with her?"_ I thought.

"I don't know myself," I answered. "You just did something to me that left a mark." I was surprised at the fact that I was saying things straight from my thoughts. My eyes wandered down to the ground. "I couldn't get you off of my mind. After that dance, I was curious about you." I looked right at her. "What about you?" Takumi was surprised and began to blush a little.

"You seemed like a wonderful person, and I..." she trailed off and stopped walking. "We're here."

The sign of the coffee shop said _Peach Blossom_. It was a quaint little coffee shop and seemed peaceful enough. There were black iron wrought gates leading into the coffee shop. To the left there was a little outside area with tables. We decided to sit outside. As we approached the table, I noticed two people reading the paper very close to their faces. Takumi pulled out my chair for me and I was flattered. I quickly took my seat and she took hers. We looked at each other for a bit until someone joined us at our sides.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up and almost fell out of my chair. Standing in front of us, with a brown wig and fake moustache, was Tamaki-senpai! He was dressed as a waiter, wearing the red vest and everything. I looked right at him and he winked at me.

"Excuse me," said Takumi, noticing the wink that was passed between us. "I'll have a venti white chocolate mocha. And you, Haruko?"

"No, no. Nothing," I said.

"You sure?"

"If that will be it maladies, I shall part from you," said Tamaki-senpai. He bowed and left our table.

I looked around for the other members, only to find them scattered everywhere. Hikaru and Kaoru were the two people I saw reading the papers. Honey-senpai was dressed like a little elementary school boy, while Mori-senpai was dressed as his father. Kyoya was also dressed as a waiter and he was waiting on the table behind us.

I sat there in utter shock.

"_They would go this far_," I thought. Takumi looked at me and tilted her head.

"Did that guy make a pass at you?" she asked, almost growling.

"No, no. It's fine," I lied. Takumi linked her fingers together and put them under her chin. Her eyes never left me.

"What is it?" I asked harshly.

"Your eyes," she stated. "They've changed. Before, your eyes were relaxed. Freely moving between me and what was in front of you. Now they're focused on what is in front of you." I cast my eyes down. "Like that."

"I, uh, heard you were a poet," I said, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Yes, but I want to talk about you. Why are you so up-tight now?" Tamaki-senpai came back to our table with two drinks. He handed one to Takumi then slipped one in front of me.

"Complements of the house," he said in a very stupid voice. Takumi stood up and looked Tamaki-senpai right in the eye.

"Listen, jackass," she said without remorse. Tamaki-senpai trembled in fear. "She is here with me, understand? If you hit on her one more time, I will personally feed you your own nuts." She picked up the coffee in front of me and forcefully shoved it back in Tamaki-senpai's hand. He sprawled back, bumping into Kyoya and spilling the coffee everywhere.

Takumi looked back down and took a sip of her coffee, focusing her attention onme. I had my hands glued to my lap and just stared at the table. I could feel not only her eyes burning a hole in my head, but everyone else as well. I couldn't believe what she did, threatening Tamaki-senpai like that. She seemed determined to protect me. It was strange, but I felt safe. I looked up at her and our eyes met again. For the first time, without even thinking about it, our eyes didn't leave each other. It felt almost as if we were looking into each other's souls. There was a deep silence. It wasn't unnerving or uncomfortable. I felt at peace while I was staring into the two deep blue pools that were her eyes.

"Your skin like dawn," Takumi said, breaking the silence. "Mine like musk. One paints the beginning of a certain end. The other, the end of a sure beginning. (1)"

"So, which one of us is painting the end?" I asked.

"You tell me, Haruko." Takumi leaned forward, resting her head on her hands. "You're the one sitting here acting completely different from before."

"I just… I mean, well--" I stumbled over my words. I cast my eyes down again, trying to hide the lump in my throat.

"Take a sip." I looked up and she was holding her coffee up to me.

"From the same cup?"

"I can tell you're thirsty." She was right. I was extremely thirsty. "What will it hurt?" I reached up for the cup, but stopped my hand.

"Are you attracted to me?" I asked bluntly. Takumi put down the coffee and smiled.

"You can tell?" she asked, playfully.

"I'm not like that," I said. Takumi looked a bit upset.

"Right... you're not like that and you're here? Tell me, because Kyoya couldn't have forced you to come here."

"No, but I mean--"

"And the other Host Club members wouldn't force a lady to do something she doesn't want to."

"That isn't true! They force me to do stuff I don't want to do all the time," I blurted without thinking. Takumi's eyes widened as she leaned back.

"So, you were forced to come here?" Her eyes hung down to the table.

"No! I mean, I uh…" I was at a loss for words. I couldn't say that I had wanted to come, because the Host Club was all around me. But I couldn't say that I was forced, because it would hurt Takumi's feelings. I looked around the coffee shop. Wasit was suddenly getting hot? Tamaki-senpai's eyes were staring at me and everyone was leaning in, trying to hear. "What I mean is... I wanted to-to…"

In my babbling and looking around, I hadn't noticed that Takumi had taken out a pen and started writing on a napkin. I was still trying to figure out how to speak when she pushed the napkin and pen toward me. I took the napkin in my shaking hands and read it.

"_The Host Club is here, aren't they?_"I took the pen and wrote as neatly as I could.

"_Yes._"

She took the napkin from my hands and read it. She wrote for a while and then passed the items back.

"_I understand now. That's why you're acting differently. Why didn't you just say so before? Meet me tomorrow outside the same classroom without the Host Club. That is, if you're like that._"

When I looked back up and her, Takumi slid out of her chair and walked behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. Then she left the coffee shop without so much as a goodbye to me. I knew the Host Club would be coming, so I quickly tore up the napkin and threw it in the closest trash can.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki-senpai as he took Takumi's seat. All of the Host Club was surrounding my table. "What did the napkin say?"

"That she never wanted to talk to me again," I said, feeling shocked that I had just lied to the king of the Host Club.

"That's good," sighed Tamaki-senpai.

"Is it true what our Lord said?" asked Kaoru.

"That she threatened to kill him if he looked at you?" finished Hikaru.

"No!" I said. "She threatened to feed him his own genitals." They all jumped back at my statement, except Kyoya who was cheerfully writing in his folder.

"Thank goodness we don't have to worry about her anymore. Right Takashi?" asked Honey-senpai.

"Yeah," said Mori-senpai.

I stood up out of my chair and slammed my hand on the table.

"I'm going home," I announced to the group. I quickly turned around and left the coffee shop, blocking out all of Tamaki's words of woe. My mind was on Takumi again. Could I possibly? Would I? Can I? Then I thought about that moment when we looked at each other's souls. It was peaceful. Almostlike a calming breeze on a warm summer day. Maybe I could. Maybe...

To be continued in Chapter 4: Haruhi's Decision.

(1): _Passing Time_ A short poem by Maya Angelou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

Chapter 4: Haruhi's Decision

For the first time since I've started going to Ouran Academy, my mind wandered away from the lesson. I couldn't focus on the board or the teacher. My thoughts always led back to Takumi's eyes. They were the perfect blue at that moment. Her words replayed over and over again in my head.

"_You're not like that and you're here?"_

She was questioning my own sexuality. I looked down at my desk, thinking. '_Am I...?'_

"Fujioka-kun," the teacher asked I looked up and the whole class was staring at me. "What's the answer?" I looked at the board at the equation and solved it withease.

"X is less than ten," I said.

"Correct," said my teacher, but she trailed off in saying so.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go to lunch. Everyone was already heading out the door while I unpacked my bento box. The teacher walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Your answer," she paused.

"Was it wrong?"

"No, it was delayed compared to your normal answering time." she pushed up her glasses and leaned closer to me. "Is something wrong?"

"Well..." I paused.

"It's alright to ask for help sometimes," she said.

"There is this girl," I said, keeping up my role of a boy. "She asked me to return her feelings."

"Well, are there feelings for her to return?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"I see."

"It's complicated," I explained "My feelings are mixed."

"I guess you need to answer one question. Do you like her? If you do, the rest of the feelings will sort themselves out."

"But Tamaki-senpai said I could never go out with her."

"That's a stupid action on his part," said my teacher. She got up from the chair and went back to the board, writing another lesson on it. "I don't think he has the power to choose your life for you." She looked over her shoulderat me. "Right Haruhi? Do what _you_ want to do. Do what makes you happy and comfortable for your _own_ decision. Not anyone else's." She winked at me and went back to writing on the board.

I looked at the clock to see that there were only a few minutes until lunch was over. I quickly ate some tempura and packed up my box. The class started pouring back into the classroom while I was taking notes. Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to my desk, feeling the need to lean on it.

"Haruhi!" they said.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't been paying any attention to us lately," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, we're bored," said Kaoru.

"That's not my problem, is it?" I said. Although I didn't show it, I was shocked at my answer. Normally I wouldn't have said anything.

"You're our toy," said Kaoru. "It's your job to entertain us."

"So," Hikaru pulled out a pink, frilly dress. "You're going to dress like a girl and go back out with Takumi." A fiery anger boiled inside of me. I had no idea how to control this.

"Her feelings are not your playthings! I am not doing that no matter what you do! I don't care if you're bored, entertain yourself!" I yelled at them, anger trembling inmy voice. I was so loud that it caused the whole class to turn around and look at me.

"Haruhi-kun is so cute when he's angry," said one girl.

"Yeah, he is," said another girl. Fangirl screams were heard around the class room, asking for more.

"Alright! Girls, girls!" my teacher rose her voice. "That's enough! We are still in school, girls! Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. You are not allowed to bother Fujioka-kun for the rest of the day."

"What?" they both said in unison.

"If you do, you'll be givendetention for two weeks. I mean it. Now take your seats." Hikaru and Kaoru sat down

For the rest of the day, I could feel their eyes burning a hole in me. I ignored them the best I could. I knew I had to apologize to them sooner or later. I was just a little angry at the moment. They _had_ to pick on Takumi and her feelings. After the bell rang, I packed up my books and walked over to their desks.

"Gomenasai (1)," I said. They looked up at me from the desks.

"We weren't trying to make you angry" said Kaoru. "We just wanted to have fun."

"Plus," said Hikaru. "You look upset. Is it bad to try to cheer you up?"

"I know. That's the reason I'm apologizing." I paused. "I'm going to studying now. I'll see you two in the Host Club."

I walked away from them without so much as a good-bye. I didn't know what was happening to me. It seemed like I wasn't holding back my thoughts anymore. I didn't want this to become a habit.

I made my way to the fourth reading room. I was looking at the ground, thinking.

'_This decision is harder than I thought."_

I was stopped in my tracks by running into someone. I dropped all of my books on the floor. We both backed up and apologized. I reached down to pick up my books while the other person's hand reached down, too. I looked up to tell them that they didn't need to help, but seeing who it was made me drop my books again. It was Takumi!

"Haruhi-kun, you should hold on tighter to your books," she laughed, handing the books back to me. "I'll see you around," she said, turning around to leave.

"Takumi**-**senpai!" I called out to her. She turned around, and waited. "Are you coming to the Host Club today?"

"Sorry Haruhi-kun," she answered and smiled. I felt the calmness in my heart again. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. "I have hopefully have plans today."

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah, I really hope so." She turned back around and left.

I couldn't keep my mind on studying, either. Just Takumi. It was almost as if she _meant_ to bump into me. I closed my book and stared at the table. Her smiling face became a picture in my mind. At that moment, I realized what I had to do.

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the Host Club room. I was going to be a few minutes early, which was always good. I opened the door to the Third Music room to find everyone dressed as samurai's from 19th century Japan.

"Irasshaimase! (2)" called out the Host Club.

"Haruhi, you're late," Tamaki-senpai informed me.

"I'm early and I'm not staying," I answered,quickly running to the cosplay closet.

"What do you mean you're not staying?" asked Honey-senpai.

"I have other things to do."

"You do realize that if you miss a Host Club meeting, your debt will be increased by 100,000 yen with each costumer we lose," asked Kyoya.

"I'll take that chance," I said, putting some clothing into a bag.

"Alright then," said Kyoya.

"What! Kyoya-senpai, we can't let our daughter go out without knowing where she's going!"

"You don't need to know what happens in every second of my life!" I yelled as I stormed out of the closet. "You're not my father, so stop acting like it!" Tamaki-senpai huddled into a corner and became dark.

"Haru-chan is scary…" said Honey-senpai. He crawled up on Mori-senpai's shoulders.

"Sorry, but I'll be leaving today," I said. I walked out on the Host Club and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could.

My heart was racing. I couldn't believe what I just did. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. My teacher's words came out to me.

"_Do what makes you happy and comfortable for your **own** decision."_

"She's right," I said out loud. "I control my life." I ran out of the bathroom and my excitement was building. I ran through the third year hallway, passing the people I didn't care about. The only person on my mind was Takumi and how surprised she would be.

My heart was beating fast and hard as my run came to a stop. I saw Takumi standing in the hallway, wearing a black shirt and black jeans. She was turned around, looking the opposite way I was. She rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands on her hips, waiting. I stood there, dressed as Haruko, waiting for one of us to move. I took another step forward and she turned around.

We didn't speak a word, but we didn't have to. Our eyes said everything in the world. It was as if everything revolved around this moment. It was just Takumi and I. The rest of the world didn't matter.

We both had a joy in our eyes that wasincomparable to anything else. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. All the troubles of today had just vanished when I saw her eyes light up. Takumi walked up to me and held out her hand.

"Come on," she said, breaking our silence. "Let's get out of here." I slowly reached my hand up and put it lightly on top of hers. I felt her gently squeeze my hand, enveloping it.

"Yes," I said. "Let's go."

"_Yes…" _I thought. _"This is my choice. Not Tamaki-senpai's or the Host Club's. Mine. This is my choice and I choose Takumi."_

To be continued in Chapter 5: Takumi's past.

(1): I'm sorry; Sorry

(2): Welcome (shops to costumers)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

**I want to thank everyone for their nice reviews :) You're making me feel special!**

Chapter 5: Takumi's Past

"You're Nakamura Takumi," I said. Takumi looked up from sipping her smoothie. I was a bit surprised she could hear me over the commotion of the commoner's market. "Sol heir to your father's filming company fortune, started in 1947 by your grandfather, Nakamura Shinji."

"Yeah, so?" She took a huge bite of her greasy chilly dog and washed it down with another gulp of her smoothie.

"So, why do you come to the commoner market? With mass production, two dollar smoothies, and bargain stores?"

"You make it sound like I'm a princess visiting her dirt poor village." Another bite of her chilly dog was shoved down her throat.

"But why here, of all places?" I poked my smoothie with my straw.

"I don't want all of that. If I had a choice, I would give all of my money and the company to Moriko." Takumi smiled. "Moriko is a close family maid. She knows more about films and filming than I do. Plus she's smart. I would give her everything, except the summer house in Osaka."

Her eyes turned bright at the mention of Osaka. Like she was recovering a lost memory she held close to her heart.

It was strange, but it seemed that when she was happy, I was happy. When she smiled, it made me feel like it was all going to be a happy ending. She chuckled, which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So, what would you do for money?" I asked, sipping a little of my disgusting smoothie.

"Write," she said simply. "You know I'm a poet. I would sell my poetry books to make ends meet." Takumi finished off the rest of her chilly dog. "What about you, Haruko? What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a lawyer, like my mother." I said and froze.

"Really? What's your family name? I might have heard of her." She looked me right in the eyes. My head was on a chopping block.

"Well, uh… My family name is…"

"Shit," muttered Takumi. "Seikei."

"Who?" I asked, breathing a sigh of relief. Takumi pointed to a boy behind me.

The boy was handsome with short, blonde hair and beautiful, green eyes. He was talking to a young girl when his glance caught Takumi. A smirk crossed his face as he excused himself. His teeth were unnaturally white and sparkled. As he made his way over to our table, his smile grew.

"Nakamura Takumi." Seikei said with clear, devious pleasure. "I thought this would be the one place I wouldn't bump into you."

"Then you don't know me very well, Seikei." She fixed her collar, even though there was nothing wrong with it.

"And who is this cute little bunny rabbit?" Seikei asked, turning his glance to me.

"I'm Haruko," I said. Seikei took my hand and kissed it. I could see steam coming out of Takumi's ears.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Haruko."

"Leave," commanded Takumi.

"Oh, excuse _me_. Are you two on a date?" asked Seikei. He covered his mouth in mock surprise. "Well, don't you think you should clear that with your fiancée?"

"Why should I? It's none of his business."

"I think he would mind." Seikei pulled a chair from a neighboring table and sat next to me. "Did you know she was engaged?"

"Yes," I said. I watched Takumi redden with rage.

"What the hell are you doing here, Seikei?" asked Takumi.

"My, such bad language." Seikei paused and took a gulp of Takumi's smoothie, finishing it **off**. "I'm checking on my father's stores to see if everything is alright." Seikei leaned closer to me and took in a deep sniff. "You smell wonderful."

"Thanks?"

"Excuse me," interrupted Takumi. "Seikei, will you leave already?"

"But I just got here!" he cried, mocking her. He checked his watch and stood up. "Well, I _do_ have to check on one more store. Miss Haruko," he took my hand and kissed it again. "Until later?" He walked up next to Takumi. "One for the road?"

"Bite me."

"Hey now, you don't want your mommy or daddy to hear about this little date you're on, do you?" Takumi froze and cringed. The smile crossed Seikei's face once again. He leaned his body over Takumi with his mouth close to hers.

"You're a fucking asshole," she mumbled before she leaned in the rest of the way, joining their lips together.

Now anger was boiling inside of me. I was watching Takumi kiss this idiotic jerk. She was just as angry and even more embarrassed than I was. Thoughher eyes never left me and she never closed them. Her eyes looked saddened, begging me for help. When Seikei finally pulled back, he sighed and patted her on the head. He walked away from our table. Takumi put her head down and I could hear her starting to cry.

"Takumi, who was that?"

"Seikei Makato," she muffled. "My ex-boyfriend and..." she paused. She let out another sob. "And my fiancée."

"Your fiancée?" I yelled. Some people turned around and looked at us.

"Yeah," she answered. I pulled my chair around to Takumi's side and wrapped my arm around her. She placed her hand over my arm. "Don't think of me any different, please. I don't love him. My father thought it would be a good idea when we were together. But..." She looked up at me. Her face was flushed and tears welled in her eyes. I hated to think it, but her eyes looked most beautiful when they were glossed over. "He is such an egoistical bastard, treating me that wayconstantly. I couldn't handle it, so I broke it off. The arrangements were already made, though." Takumi paused and put her head back down. The grip she had on my arm grew tighter.

"Treating you that way," I began. "Is horrible. I can't believe that jerk! That isn't right." I heard a laugh from Takumi. "What's so funny?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"You say that with such meaning, even though this is your first time meeting him." She stood up and her hand slipped down my arm. Her hand linked with mine and she pulled me to my feet. "Let's go get some books."

"Okay," I smiled.

As we walked hand in hand, I couldn't help but feel a change in her. Her mood went from embarrassed to happy in a matter of seconds. That made me feel more important to her. That I have the ability to make her happy. My grip tightened on her hand as she dragged me towards the book store. Takumi ran right over to the manga section while I wandered around historical fiction. I could hear her laughing and I smiled.

I crossed over to the poetry section, thinking of getting Takumi a book. I pulled out one titled _Glass Memories_. Past the table of contents was a poem titled_ A Hero_. (1) I looked back at Takumi (who was absorbed in the latest volume of Rurouni Kenshin) to make sure she wasn't watching. I read on:

_In times of iniquity, sadness, and anger_

_where the tears seemed like a raging river_

_forever flowing from the pools of the soul_

_a mere entity wiped away the ivory blood spilt._

_Their own life swept away, and room made_

_to take in what pains lurk in the heart._

_The smiles shared, had a medicine all their own._

_The laughter passed was as light and _

_full of love as a new born child._

_Nothing could compare to the compassion_

_and empathy that was put forth to comfort and protect._

_All walls were discarded, and the weakest sides shown._

_The tears flowed freely and were accepted into their hearts._

_A Hero to take away the somberness of life_

_to replace it all with blessedness, memories_

_and thank you's which can never be fulfilled._

_A Hero is not measured in medals or awards but_

_in lives they have changed and made all the more_

_beautiful._

The name at the bottom of the page surprised me the most.

_Nakamura Takumi_.

I slammed the book shut and looked back at Takumi. She was reading a new book, the cover suggesting it was about Ancient Egypt.I walked over to her and pushed the book in her face.

"This is your poem?" I asked. She took the book from my hands and looked at it.

"Yep," she responded and returned to her book.

"This is… amazing," I said.

"I hate it," she replied. "I had written that poem for an ex-girlfriend. She wasn't too happy about it." I closed the book harshly. Hearing about this ex was about as pleasant as being kidnapped by the Host Club, but I had to know. She was leaving me with so much mystery that I had a hunger for more.

"Who was she?" I asked, placing the book back on the shelf and choosing a new one.

"Misao," she answered. "She was very nice. The sweetest thing, but..." Takumi started walking back towards where she got the book. We were separated by a book shelf.

"But?" I quarried.

"Her temper was something. If anything got her mad, the whole world could feel it." She placed the book back and looked right at me, resting her arms on the book shelve. "She was a bit better than Shiori, though."

"Shiori?" I mimicked her pose. She smiled, but this smile was different. I could see both her top and bottom teeth.

"Shiori was half. Half Japanese, half Italian. She would never let me forget it. It was unnerving. We always had to eat Italian food and she insisted on speaking Italian constantly. She was the one that broke it off with me, though."

"Why? What did you do?" I asked jokingly.

"She said we needed time to grow. Later on, I saw her 'grow' into another guy's arms."

"I haven't had a relationship ever," I said, trying to comfort her. "I mean, guys would come up to me once a month with a confession. Now that I think about it, a few girls did, too." Takumi laughed. "I would always turn them down, though."

"I guess I'm the lucky one," Takumi said. Love was just a flicker in my mind after I felt Takumi's warm hand on my cheek.

"You're so warm," she said softly. Like a mother soothing her baby to sleep. I put my hand over hers, feeling her own warmth.

"Tomorrow," I said, rubbing her hand. "Let's do this tomorrow."

"I'll be going to the Host Club tomorrow, so we can go after that," she said. I closed my hand on hers and threw it off my face.

"Why are you going to the Host Club?" I forcefully asked.

"I have to say thank you to Kyoya by designating one of his friends." She pulled her hand back and walked over to the other side of the book case. "It'll probably be Haruhi-kun or someone like that." Takumi slipped her index finger under my chin and pulled me close to her. "They won't take your place in my heart, I promise." She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I could hear her soft heartbeat.

That statement made me both happy and scared. The fact that she was going to the Host Club was what made me most nervous. Takumi is smart. If she spent enough time around me as Haruhi, she would get some kind of connection. But at the same time, I thought if that would actually be a bad thing. Could Takumi accept me as Haruhi, the female student who's pretending to be male?

To be continued in Chapter 6: Takumi's Definition of Love

(1): My original poem, _A Hero_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

**Uhh... I just remembered that this is set in the Winter... soo... forgive me for my stupidity of putting Haruhi and Takumi in like t-shirts and jean shorts! I won't make that mistake again! Promise!**

**Thanks for understanding! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Takumi's Definition of Romance

I started pacing the floor. My feet moving faster than light, and my mind racing the same. I knew everyone was watching me, but I ignored them. Takumi was coming to the Host Club today, and I needed to act differently. But, acting differently would affect the other clients. I stopped my walk, as the school clock rang.

"Haruhi?" asked Tamaki-senpai. "Are you alright?"

"Is it three already!" I checked my watch and sure enough.

"Yes, but clients never come promptly on time." said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. He checked his folder and smiled. "But today, we have a special guest. And she is always on time."

It was like magic words that made the door open. My heart was in my throat, and I could barely push out an "Irasshaimase!" A face came out from the hallway, and pushed the door open the rest of way. Takumi was standing there with a smile on her face. I looked at her, and stiffened. She wasn't wearing her school uniform. Instead she was wearing a white sweater, long gray corduroy pants with a red belt, and white sneakers. It gave me goose bumps, she looked just like a model. Takumi walked right passed me and headed to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, am I too early?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, you're right on time. As always." Takumi smiled at him. "No client ever comes promptly on time."

"Really that's a shame," laughed Takumi.

"Mom... what is she doing here?" asked Tamaki-senpai. He grinded his teeth as he said this.

"I wanted to thank Kyoya for finding Haruko so, I agreed to be a guest today." Takumi devilishly cackled, obviously enjoying Tamaki-senpai's anger.

"We thought that you didn't want to see her anymore." The twins asked.

"What?"

"The note," said Mori-senpai. "On the napkin."

"She said that you never wanted to see her again," said Honey-senpai. I felt like dying and killing them at the same moment. Takumi hung her head but then looked up with a face of surprise. A devilish grin crossed her face but, she hid it quickly.

"Yes, but Kyoya still did what I asked him to, right?" she said. The weight of that moment just seemed to disappear. I relaxed my shoulders and looked at Takumi. I knew she made some kind of connection in her head. "Now, Kyoya whom did you designate for me?" The room mood changed with those words.

_It is obviously going to be me_, I thought. _She wouldn't like the Honey-senpai's loli-shota type or Mori-senpai's wild type. Kyoya wouldn't designate himself. Hikaru & Kaoru, just no. And Kyoya wouldn't do that to Tamaki-senpai._

"Tamaki, I ask you to be polite." said Kyoya, closing his folder. Takumi, Tamaki-senpai, and I stared at each other. We all had the same thought.

"You picked HIM!" All three of us yelled at the same time. All Kyoya did was push up his glasses and nodded.

"Well," Takumi fixed her sweater. "I don't have a problem with it." Takumi walked over to Tamaki-senpai's area. That was the first time I noticed, but Takumi's clothes were different.

"Takumi-senpai," I said, walking over to her. "Your clothes are usually black aren't they?"

"It's true that dark colors trap in heat more, in this cold season. But, I thought I should look better today." She looked up at me. "Right Haruhi-kun?" I was a bit embarrassed for reasons, I don't even know myself.

Soon, the room started to fill with girls. I was herded back to my designated table, away from Takumi. I know that I kept looking back at her. Many times, she looked as if she was uncomfortable. Her arms were always crossed, and she was leaning on one side of the couch. Always facing away from Tamaki-senpai and whoever Princess he was talking to. There were only one or two times when she would sip her tea.

"Haruhi-kun, is something the matter?" asked a brown haired girl. I turned back around to her.

"Gomenasai," I apologized. "Nothing is the matter."

"You keep looking back at Takumi-senpai." said the brown haired girl.

"I know. It's just, her clothes are very cute."

"You're right about that, Haruhi-kun." The brown haired girl looked back at Takumi-senpai. "I don't know why, but she's changing."

"Changing?" I asked.

"Look at her." She pointed to Takumi. Takumi was now engaged in a conversation with a Princess. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she looked happy. "Usually, she wouldn't be here, or talk to us. That's why it was a big shock to see her at the party." I turned back to the brown haired girl. "I've known Takumi-senpai for a while now, we went to the same elementary school. She was always by herself in the back of the room, with a book or something. And, she would never wear any other color but black. Whatever is changing her, it's obviously good."

I looked back at Takumi, a laugh chased a smile onto her face. I looked right at her eyes and felt at peace. Like it was alright to have these feelings for her, no matter what anyone said. Then, just for a second, our eyes met. There was something, I don't know what it was. Sparks were shooting at us. When she blinked, the sparks disappeared and left me feeling cold. I had never felt this way before. It was both invigorating and annoying at the same time. Like a roller coaster of feelings I couldn't put into words.

But two words, changed the entire mood of the room.

"That's stupid..." I heard Takumi say. Tamaki-senpai was holding onto a red haired Princesses hand, and trying to calm her down.

"You're saying my feelings for Tamaki-kun are stupid!" The Princess cried.

"No," Takumi stood up and looked down on the Princess. "I'm saying that you're 'love' is stupid."

"Takumi-senpai," said Tamaki-senpai. "What is wrong with a maidens love to a man?"

"Nothing. It's not about men and women loving each other." This surprised Tamaki-senpai. I assumed he was looking for another answer. "It's about basing your 'feelings' on just his looks."

"It's not just his looks! Tamaki-kun is a kind, caring, charming, funny, prince!" The red haired princess yelled at Takumi. My grip tightened on the chair.

"Where was he born?" asked Takumi. The Princess froze and pulled her hand away from Tamaki-senpai.

"What?" she asked, fearfully.

"Where was he born?" Takumi asked again. The Princess looked around the room before spitting out.

"I-I-I don't know."

"Tamaki-kun, where was _she_ born? Meaning, has she told you?"

"I don't know, and no." He trailed off. Tamaki-senpai backed off into a corner with death and decay all around him.

"That is not love." Takumi blurted. "Love is when you know someone and accept them for who they are." I froze. "This is flirting. This is not going to help your love life. In fact, it may make you feel worse about yourself. These are boys that you want but, you can never touch. And thinking, I could never get boys like that. What you need to do is stop wasting your time, and your money--" I could hear Kyoya's pencil brake. "And just get out there. Find a guy that you love! You really love!"

"But, I love Tamaki-senpai!" cried the Princess. "I can't just stop."

"No, you can't that's true." Takumi went down to her level and put her hand on her shoulder. "You can find a guy that truly loves you, someone that wants you. Only you, and no other girl."

"Will I be able to...?"

"If you look for him. You'll find him."

"You'll know when you find him," I blurted out. Everyones eyes flew to me, and it started to make me nervous. "Because... when you look in his eyes, you'll see his soul. And when he smiles, you can't help but smile too. When you make him happy, you feel like you are on top of the world." I saw Takumi stare in awe of me. Even Tamaki-senpai looked at me with surprise. "And no matter what anyone says, you feel it is alright to be with him."

"Exactly," said Takumi softly.

"She's right!" exclaimed a blonde haired princess. She stood up and banged her hand on the table. "I'm in love with someone!" Everyone gathered around her, asking who. "Katsura Tomi!"

All the girls were shocked at this name. After that, everyone started naming the person that gave them those feelings. It was like a stampede when all the girls stomped out of the third music room. I looked around, all the Host Club was in awe. Then I noticed a face on Tamaki-senpai. I could only describe it as, both angry and annoyed with a hint of jealousy. This face was staring right at Takumi.

"How dare you say that we don't give love here!" He yelled at her. Takumi only blinked, leaned back on the couch, and sipped her tea. "We, as Hosts, show all of our love to our guests! That is our duty! The smile on the face of maidens."

"Who is it, Haruhi-kun?" asked Takumi, ignoring Tamaki-senpai completely. His face was in shock as he returned to his dark corner.

"Huh?" I asked. Takumi turned around on the couch and looked at me.

"You're in love." My breathing stopped, and my heart pounded. "Who is it?"

"Haru-chan, is in love?" Honey-senpai questioned. "How can you tell Takumi?"

"What he just said, all those feelings, are coming from someone who is in love."

"Haruhi... are you... in love?" asked Tamaki-senpai. He stood up and walked over to me. His hands gripped tightly on my shoulders, and commenced with shaking me. "Who is it? Who! Who! WHO!"

Then I did something that scared me as well as everyone in the room, I laughed. My laugh was bouncing off the walls, and echoing in my heart. Tamaki-senpai let go of my shoulders and stood back. I grabbed my stomach and fell to the floor. Tears began to well in my eyes. I rolled around on the ground, ignoring the stares. I heard someone else join in the laughter. Takumi's laugh rang as high as mine. It felt like we now connected on and whole new level. I looked up at her with tears on my face. Her smile reached me and filled my heart with light.

"What are you guys laughing about...?" asked Tamaki-senpai.

"Haruhi-kun is truly in love." Takumi laughed a bit more then, checked her watch. "I have to meet someone. I hope you and the one you love are happy." She bowed to me, and headed out of the room.

I stood up and brushed myself off, still having giggles inside me. The entire Host Club looked back at me with questioned faces.

"Haruhi...?" asked Tamaki-senpai. "Why were you laughing?"

"Because," I said loudly. "I _am_ in love!" I laughed again, and spun around on my heel.

"You're not yourself anymore." Mori-senpai stated.

"Looks like I am changing too!" I laughed. I said this mostly to myself.

"Takashi is right." Honey-senpai walked over to me and took my arm. "Who is he, Haru-chan?" I smiled, wanting to tell them. In my heart I knew that, I couldn't breath a word.

"I'm going to be late. I have to be somewhere." I said, tugging free of Honey-senpai.

I ran toward the door, and left the Host Club in awe. I was smiling, and happy. For the first time, I felt like dancing. I could admit it to myself now. I could say it loudly if I wanted to. _I love Takumi!_ The thought pounded in my head. I ran quickly to change into my Haruko clothes. A voice rang out from the girls bathroom.

"Haruko, are you in here?" I heard a light happy voice say.

"Takumi," I said. I quickly jumped out of my boys uniform.

I pushed open the bathroom stall door and Takumi stood there with a bag of candy and a smile. She gave me a small piece of candy. Normally, I wouldn't eat them. But, I unwrapped it and savored it.

"That friend of yours, Haruhi-kun, is in love," she stated. She took a piece of candy out and chewed on it. I looked at her and all the happy feelings just vanished. Haruko and Haruhi were still two separate people to her. "And he has been helping you sneak out with me, from the Host Club. Right?" I froze.

"Sort of." I shoveled the rest of the candy in my mouth.

"Oh really?" Takumi leaned down to my level. "Do you know who is in love with?"

"No, but I can tell you he isn't the only one," I blurted. Takumi stood back and blushed. She stared at me with unblinking eyes.

"Haruko... are you saying--" I took Takumi's hand, and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Let's get out of here." I smiled at her. Tears began to well in her eyes. A large smiled followed.

"Yeah," she said airily. "Let's get out of here." Her grip tightened on my hand.

To be continued in Chapter 7: Haruhi's many firsts.


End file.
